What were they thinking!
by Unknownobsessed
Summary: What were the characters thinking/ feeling throughout the show Young Justice? What occurred between episodes? This is a story for people wondering what exactly what was going on in their heads. Will include multiple POV's throughout the chapters but will mostly focus on Wally.W, Artemis.C and Dick.G point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1**

Dick Grayson woke up earlier than usual on this particular July the fourth. Beating his alarm clock by 2 hours, the young ward leapt out of bed, leaving the sheets crumpled behind him. Light breached from his curtains, lighting up the messy room. He stood up and tip toed to his bathroom, avoiding piles of clothes and papers, his muscles remembering his dream from last night.

Up on his tip toes he slid to the floor in the splits, attempting to recreate the dream. Only to hiss in pain and roll out of it.

"Need to stretch, need to stretch."

Chuckling to himself, he picked himself back up and looked into the mirror, delighted that his black eye was finally fading. What a way to start a good day.

Dick was excited for the day but not because of the regular reasons that normal teenagers had on July the fourth, such as drinking and partying. No, Dick Grayson's reason was very much different to that. As he was going through his morning routine stretches, the young ward kept grinning to himself, stupidly. To Alfred's delight, he was still smiling at breakfast, texting "KF" about "how majorly cool today will be" and "which Disney princesses are underrated".

Confirming that Lilo was the most underrated Disney princess, despite not being a princess at all and scheduling a Disney movie marathon for that night, the young Grayson excused himself to go wake up his father. Usually his father wakes up on his own but Dick was far too excited to wait for him and breakfast. Silently, he crept into his father's room, watching Bruce's chest rise and fall peacefully before carefully taking another step to his goal. The only way to wake Bruce up early in the morning and have him stay awake is to get adrenaline coursing through his blood. And the best way to do that was…

Dick threw open the curtains, nearly blinding himself in the process but managed to get out of the room before he heard Bruce's yelp. And then a scream of "DICK!". He couldn't tell if it was an insult or his name.

Dick chuckled to himself, sliding down the banister and winked at the all-knowing Alfred.

Bruce came in quite the opposite that Dick had. Whereas Dick was all happiness and smiles, Bruce was all groaning, bags under eyes and "Is this the strongest coffee we have? No? I want the worst one for my health then please."

After his father was sufficiently woken up, Dick began to pace the corridors waiting and waiting and texting and more waiting, before Bruce finally stood up from his seat and started walking down to his study with Dick hot on his trail. Alfred chuckled a little when he heard his Master's sigh of, "You are working off some energy before we go though."

After an hour or so of enjoyable spoon polishing whilst listening to flute solos (his new favorite music) Alfred smiled at an extremely sweaty, but still smiling Robin, as the Boy Wonder ran upstairs to grab his lucky belt. In full costume, in the mansion was a feat not seen often by the old butler but today was different.

Today was the day.

Unfortunately, today, despite being important to Robin, was no different to any other day crime wise. As Alfred switch the channel over to the news a big banner flashed across the screen claiming Dr Freeze was attacking in Gotham. Robin's eyes went wide and he desperately ran down to the Batcave to try and convince Batman this was one for the Police, because they were going to be _late_. Unfortunately for him and his special day, Batman was already in the Batmobile and waiting on him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he flipped in.

"This better not make us late."

Freeze was not being like his usual self. His usual attics was robbing for money and scientific reasons. What he was doing right now was just pointless chaos. Robin stored that thought for later as he leaped from the Batmobile mid motion, leaving Batman to park it. He would NOT be late.

Robin ran towards the ice villain, determined to get this fight over and done with. There weren't many trees in the park and henceforth shade he could hide in so he just decided to go in with force. A Batarang knocked Freeze's gun off slightly, giving Robin the opportunity to go in without being iced. He should remember to thank Batman later for that one.

Freeze turns around and said…something. Robin was more concerned with dragging him back to prison as quickly as possible. Swinging from a nearby branch, he jumps onto Freeze to knock him off guard and keep him distracted, as the plan always went. Simple fact was that the easiest way to knock Freeze out was to break his armor and Robin simply wasn't strong enough to do that. Yet, at least. Throwing some batarangs for extra measure to ensure that Freeze's attention was wholeheartly on him, Robin smirked. You'd think these villains would learn after years of being stopped. Never be distracted by the pretty little bird.

"Oh. Boy Wonder." Freeze said once he finally realized what had occurred, "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

Freeze stood back up and aimed his gun at Robin, whom was distracted by Batman's angry growl just behind the ice villain. Robin knew that particular look as the ' _You're rushing into a fight.'_ A strong flaw that Batman had tried to stop into his sidekick from the beginning.

"Great," Robin said, accepting the later consequences of harder training, "but I'm kinda in a hurry."

Batman scowled, informing in a look alone that the training was going to be worse than just 'harder', as Freeze said something else, obviously assuming that they were conversing.

"Not talking to you." Robin growled out, finally switching focus to the villain, who was still focusing his gun at him.

Batman flew out, off his perch in the shadows, and punched Freeze's helmet, efficiently breaking it and stopping the villain.

"Great now let's tie him up and let the police-"He was caught off by Batman's look. They weren't going to just leave him and the civilians for the incompetent police. _Of course not._ Robin groaned but went about thawing the trapped civilians while Batman tied Freeze up.

It took _one whole hour_ to thaw everyone out and make sure that Freeze wouldn't be getting out again any time soon, leaving Robin performing the famous Batman glare upon his own mentor.

Batman was smirking as he was talking to the police about general villainy and Gotham gossip, knowing fully well he was irking up his sidekick. Finally, out of material and theories of how Calendar Man had not been seen in over three months, Batman _slowly_ walked over to the Batmobile. It would take them half an hour to get back to the Batcave and then they'd have to travel all the way over to the boom tube and then travel to the Hall of Justice and Robin just knew they would be late.

Travelling between these places was particularly quiet for the dynamic duo. Robin was just eager to get to the Hall of Justice, to see what he had not been already granted access to. Which, quite frankly, was not a lot.

Due to Robin's constant need to not be late, they were the first ones there. There stood on a hill, quite far back from the Hall of Justice, and therefore the paparazzi, content with just waiting for the others.

Batman talked into his comm and informed the young hero, "They are all caught up with their own fights with other ice villains." Robin looked up in confusion with this piece of information. That, plus the fact that Dr Freeze wasn't up to his usual deal. Robin shared this thought with Batman, who just nodded slowly, already forming theories.

Aquaman and Aqualad were the second lot to arrive. They found the dymanic duo in deep conversation about theories on why four ice villains would attack at the same time and date, but in different areas.

Green Arrow and Speedy arrived as Aqualad was suggesting it was just a coincidence. They looked out of breath and annoyed and Speedy had scratches all up his arm but despite this he was grinning from ear to ear and the grin was infectious. As the mentors were conversing the sidekicks were grinning at each other, excited for what was to begin.

"Flash and Kid Flash are on their way." Batman informed and he group started walking closer to the Hall, the kid's grins only growing wider.

"Today is the day." Batman said, putting his hand on Robin's shoulder, a gesture of pride. Robin smiled softly. Batman didn't usually show emotions when the mask was on and Robin had to bask in whatever emotion whenever he could. Especially this pride. It nearly made all the pain and suffering it took to get here worth it. A flash of his dream flaunted within his mind's eye, of sequins and tightropes and his smile faded slightly. _Almost_. Robin was so lost in his train of thought that he hadn't realized that KF and the Flash had arrived until the group started walking to the Hall of Justice.

The paparazzi were going nuts. Pictures kept flashing, cameramen kept pushing themselves forward. Robin smirked at their lack of understanding in everyone's names. It was a subject that was brought up at almost every sleepover and stakeout together. He looked over at Kid Flash. Usually when they were getting their photo taken the two boys would pull faces, but now Kid Flash looked far too excited to remember their tradition. And Robin could relate to that.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum," Green Arrow asked.

"Born that way." Speedy grinned.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad smiled down at the younger two.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same at the same time?" Kid Flashed asked. Robin knew the answer was yes. But it was not a happy memory so no one raised it.

Speedy seemed to remember as well. "Don't call us sidekicks." He replied in a harsh tone. "Not after today."

"Sorry," Kid Flash said remorsefully, "First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Robin had been at the hall only during its construction. It had only opened last month and Robin had been itching to see it ever since. He had been begging Batman to take him for the past month, bored with the holidays. Wally was over for one of these begs and mention how he had been wanting to go. Then out on a patrol with Green Arrow, the Flash and Batman, the three respective sidekicks decided to make it a plan to go together. Speedy wanted to ask Aqualad to join them as well. And then somehow the paparazzi overheard Speedy ask Aqualad and decided this were to become an event. It was all over the magazines. Robin loved the attention and the four heroes were excited to finally get a bigger role in the heroing world.

Instead he said, "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed." The English language was hard to learn, the least he can do is abuse it.

Finally, they reach the doors. The paparazzi behind them crowd together to get the last good shot before they go in. They walked in the door to reveal massive golden statues, glimmering in the light. Those were NOT in the floorplan. To see his mentor up there looking down on him… actually that wasn't that different from real life. The others however… all the members of the Justice League staring down at him in all their glory… he felt a cocktail of emotions, including fear, astonishment and admiration. This is how it would feel to look at a God and know that you are not worthy. He then remembered that's what normal people felt about superheroes.

"Oh." He said in amazement, "Maybe that's why."

The four not-sidekicks were too shocked to be proud of the moment when the **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY** doors slide open to acknowledge their hard work to reach this point.

It was Martin Manhunter that brought them out of their daze with his introduction, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Robin turned to Kid Flash unable to hold his excitement. Luckily, his best friend seemed to feel the same way as they bumped fists with matching grins.

Martian Manhunter listed off their new-found resources they could use, gym, galley and library. Robin wasn't very interested with the gym due to his 'bird's nest' back at the Batcave, but the library could be useful.

The doors slid shut behind them as Flash turned around, "Make yourselves at home." He gestured towards the couches and chairs, which the boys gladly sat on.

Except for Speedy. Speedy stood there with crossed arms and a growl on his face. The last time Robin had seen Speedy that angry was when he was standing over Kid Flash's broken body. But why was Speedy so angry? Unless…

Robin bit his lip. Did Speedy know about the Watchtower. Of course, Robin knew about the Watchtower, Wayne Tech made it. Batman let Robin use it as his playground and the rest of the Leaguers as babysitters when he was younger. He just thought there was more to the Hall of Justice that would make the other Leaguers even consider the young boys as more than just young sidekicks. Surely there was more to the Hall of Justice! Or… were they just being fooled? Robin looked up at Batman's face. It showed no emotion. Right. So they weren't here to become more involved in the Justice League. They were being given nothing. The logical side of Robin's brain (called Batman) told him that he shouldn't have expected anything, that Batman had only promised a tour guide of the Hall of Justice. Realistically, it was the boys and the paparazzi that accidently hyped it up to be something it's not. But still, it wasn't until the event had been hyped up that Robin realized how much he actually wanted it to be something more.

Something revolutionary.

Unfortunately not.

Batman said something about a debrief with the Justice League about the ice villains, turning back around to the boys and saying, "We shouldn't be long."

Of course, nevermind it being the young boys that helped them take down the ice villains. No, they would only get informed what they're mentor informed them about the debrief. Robin came to the Hall of Justice today to get something more. He didn't want to become a League member, he just wanted more access, more information, _more involvement._ Rather than just being a sidekick. A tagalong. A nobody. Hadn't he fought enough to be considered more than just Batman's sidekick? Hadn't he suffered enough? Age aside, he had more experience than most Leaguers and he certainly was more levelheaded. He looked down as the automated voice started listing off the heroes:

"Recognise Batman, 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Flash. 0-4, green Arrow, 0-8, Martian Manhunter, 0-7, Red Tornado, 1-6."

"That's it?" All Leaguers turned back around to face the angry Speedy. "You promised a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Robin's head snapped back up. Batman's eyes narrowed with every word, not at Speedy, but his mentor Green Arrow.

Robin had guessed it too. Green Arrow had told Speedy about the Watchtower and he was about to blow the secret. Robin watched in amazement at the teen as he crossed his arms in anger.

"It's a first step," Aquaman said, trying instantly to diffuse the situation. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy asked, gesturing up to the onlookering civilians, snapping photos from the massive, glass windows. Being in the public's eyes made his rebellion against the League that much more risky. Magazines love selling any content that shows fighting within the ranks. That's why Robin was trained to argue back home at the Batcave. But was Speedy's move risky, or was it brave? And was Robin willing to join him? He was already facing harsh training from rushing into the fight earlier with Freeze. Another rebellion might make Batman ground him by not allowing Robin to fly the night skies. That punishment would be absolute torture. But would it be worth it to finally be something in the Justice League's eyes? The harsh truth was that he'd rather stay as 'little Dickie' their (not really) adopted nephew that they used to babysit and still love and be able to fight at night rather than an actual hero but now a sidelined one.

So, Robin stayed quiet even as Green Arrow said, "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." Speedy spun around to the seated boys, "They're treating us like kids. Worse," he added bitterly, "like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Robin glanced over at the other two, to see if they agreed. Both faces, though covered in masks, were in a state of shock. They did deserve more. But not like this, not out of force. They would get nowhere with fighting for respect. Robin's eyes were wide when he looked at the anger in Speedy's face. And then it all disappeared, "You're kidding me right?" Speedy asked rhetorically, his anger dropping as he realized that he had no support.

His anger quickly picked up though and Robin knew the truth bomb was coming quickly. "You're playing their game," Speedy's words were filled with rage, "Why? Today was supposed to be _the_ day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well, sure," Kid Flash quipped, ever the one to talk, glancing at Aqualad and Robin to step in, but realizing it was up to him now, "but I thought step one was the tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League real HQ."

There it is. The truth bomb exploded, leaving Batman angry, Green Arrow scared and everyone else confused.

"I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists," He continued, apparently wanting to get it all out there, "and a pit stop for catching Zeta- beam teleporter-tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow turned slowly around to Batman and was hit with the Batglare and crossed arms. He sighed, "I know, I know, but I thought we could make an exception," he paused for an answer but was only served a narrowing of the eyes. "Or not." He frowned.

Aquaman, ever the one to control the situation, tried addressing Speedy, "You're not helping your cause here son. Stand down or- "

"Or what? You'll send me to my room. And I'm not your son. I'm not even his." Speedy had spat out so much critical information in this conversation alone that Robin prayed there were no lip-reading civilian onlookers. Or worse, journalists. Green Arrow saying Speedy's real name before was bad enough, but they would've, by now, learnt the Justice League's Watchtower AND Speedy and Green Arrow's identities. _This is why they don't get told anything._

"I thought I was his partner," Speedy said, apparently not done with his rant," but not anymore." He growled the last part and ripped his hat off his head and throwing it to the ground.

The three young boys watch on in silent shock. The implication of the hat on the ground…

"Guess they were right about you three." Speedy said as he walked through them. They each stood up but were in too much shock to protest. "You're not ready."

Robin watched Speedy walk out and wondered to himself why he didn't join him. He couldn't wonder for long as an alarm blared and Superman's face appeared on the big computer screen.

"Superman to the Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

Batman attended the controls of the computer, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" But Batman was cut off, a feat not seen often, by Zatara, who also popped onto the screen.

"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

Robin looked up at Batman. This was the opportunity to prove Speedy wrong and assure them all that they were respected. Surely he and Batman could do Cadmus while everyone else fought Wotan. Come on Batman!

"Superman?" Batman asked as Robin's eyes lowered.

"It's a small fire," Superman assured Batman," Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

Well Cadmus was out of the question but Robin stood up, along with Kid Flash and Aqualad, ready to go and fight with their mentor. Surely, they would let-

"Stay put." Batman growled

"What! Why?" Robin was in a state of shock. Surely he could be of some help.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman states. So blotting out the sun and killing all life forms on Earth isn't dangerous enough to need all help on deck?

His anger must have shown because Flash continued, "You're not trained."

"Since when?" Kid Flash growled.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash clarified as he gestured between himself, Batman and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions when you are ready." Aquaman stepped in, in a softer voice.

"But for now, stay put." Batman glared at Robin. It wouldn't be the first time he disobeyed direct orders. He glared right back. He knew Batman… Bruce, his dad, was concerned for his safety but isn't this what all those years of training was leading up to? To be sidelined was a ridiculous waste of good resource. All because of his age? What about his experience? What about his training, all those hours and pain and sweat and tears? Did they all truly mean nothing in comparison to his age? Batman's eyes softened a little and Robin let his too. They would be having a _looong_ talk about this topic after the mission was over. That's what that look promised.

Robin still couldn't help feeling miserable as the mentors left to Zatara's coordinates. He heard a scoff over his shoulder, "When we're ready?" Kid Flash looked at the two in anger, "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like," He threw up his hands in search for the right word, "like sidekicks." He spat out.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad looked down sadly. Robin looked down too. He thought Batman trusted him.

"Trust?" Kid Flash scoffed once more, "They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ in _space_." Robin dutifully bit his lip.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad questioned.

Robin sighed, bringing attention to himself, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

They all look down, annoyed or sad or both. "What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad said slowly, carefully, as if he knew the next words he said would get him in trouble.

"Don't know," Robin smirked, "But I can find out."

He searched for Project Cadmus in the computer but it buzzed with the words **Access Denied** appearing across this screen. "Wanna bet?" He smirked only grew wider as he went through the coding and entered in his special password.

The computer opened its database as Kid Flash went, "Whoa… How are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin gleefully informed them. _And the Watchtower,_ is what he didn't add. "Alright, Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is, "He frowns, "but if Batman is suspicious… maybe we should investigate." He draws out his words, as Aqualad had done before, knowing that what he was saying was something never thought before. Sidekicks working together without their mentors? Forming a team of their own? It was an incredible thought.

It was revolutionary.

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad agreed to Robin's sentence but also to the plan, with a smile, "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin replied, giddily with the idea of a team, "they're all about justice."

Aqualad sighed heavily, "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Wait." Kid Flash says, slow on the uptake for the fastest boy in the world. "Are- are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going!" Both boys grinned up at Aqualad, hoping their boyish charms hadn't worn off as they had got older.

"Just like that?" Aqualad asked the beaming boys, "We're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come here for a play-date." Robin smirked.

The boys looked at each other with determination. So, it turns out they would, in fact, fight for their respect.

Once he had the coordinates, Kid Flash opted to run on ahead, leaving Robin and Aqualad to catch up.

On the run over, Aqualad turned to Robin, "Do you think we should meet up with Speedy and bring him along?"

Robin considered it. In Speedy's current state it would be good for him to beat up some bad guys. Great in a fight but not the type of mood for an investigation, recon, mission. And that hat on the ground. Did it mean he had given up on fighting altogether or just fighting alongside Green Arrow. Robin decided it was best to let Speedy figured that out and give him some breathing room before pushing him into a fight.

"No." Robin said quietly, assuming Aqualad had already debated within his own head and was just asking for a second opinion. After all, that is what Batman did. Although it was obvious, Robin hadn't considered that the people he was going off to work with now did have the same thinking method as Batman. After all, he hadn't really fought alongside other heroes beforehand other than team ups with certain mentors or Leaguers. And that was never without Batman. Once they had reached the site, they were two scientists on the roof and Kid Flash was hanging from a high window. The fire was still raging but the firefighters seemed to have it all under control, just how Superman had said.

"So smooth." Robin grinned at Kid Flash hanging helplessly. He cackled as he flipped onto the back of the firetruck, sprinted up the ladder and swung onto the window ledge of the building that Kid Flash was currently hanging onto. Knowing that KF's upper body strength was bare minimum, relying heavily on his speed and leg muscles, Robin helped Kid Flash up immediately, not daring to comment about Kid Flash's lack of ability to perform a pull up. Once both of them were inside, and there was no immediate danger sensed, he went over to the computer and connected, hoping to find out anything that proved this mission not fruitless.

Aqualad entered, looking a bit annoyed, "Appreciate the help." He walked around the room, searching for clues.

"You handled it," Robin smirked, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic Justice, remember?"

Robin was still busy trying to hack into the computer when Aqualad's confused voice rang through the room. "There was something in the- "

"Elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said, in the same confused voice. Giving up with the century old computer that would take years to hack at its speed, Robin went to the elevator, in an attempt to find understanding. His eyes got caught on a logo on the side. It was the same logo and model as what Wayne Tech uses in their 40 floor buildings. He pulled up an analysis of the model, _Silver Slip Express Elevator,_ and then analysis the current elevator in front of him. "Thought so," He mumbled to himself, before realizing he should probably explain himself to his team, "This is a high speed, express elevator." It felt weird explaining it out loud. Usually, Batman has already figured out what he was about to, so he'd never have to say it. They'd just nod at each other and know the plan.

He felt Kid Flash's confusion and added, "It doesn't belong on a two-story building."

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad sounded a little on edge, scared, maybe, with what he did see. He walked up to the elevator and pulled the doors open. His face was of pure shock when he realized there was a lot more than one floor beneath him. Robin ducked under his arm, "That's why they need an express elevator."

He shot his rope up to the roof of the elevator shaft and jumped down. Relishing in the feeling of falling, and the wind ripping at his uniform and hair, Robin felt the other two jump also onto his rope. His rope came to a stop at SL26, but there were plenty more floors beneath him. "I'm at the end of my rope," He muttered in shock. He considered jumping and seeing just how many floors were left but decided not to, because he could not see the end. Swinging to get to the elevator door labelled SL26, he jumped and reached it just as Aqualad reached the bottom of the rope. Both he and Kid Flash jumped to the ledge slightly sticking out as Robin was hacking into the door. "Bypassing security," He informed the others, deciding that he did, in fact, like explaining himself, "There. Go" He said once he finally got in. Aqualad heaved the doors open again and all three boys stepped out into the multiple hallways.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin said dryly as Kid Flash sprinted off, eager to explore, but not stealthy. What was wrong with him?! This is why their mentors think they're not ready.

"Kid Flash wait!" Aqualad called out after the speedster, but it was too late as a stampede of large, gruesome looking creatures were travelling through the hallway Kid Flash was currently skidding on. Kid Flash manage to avoid being trampled on as Robin's eyes got caught on miniature versions of the creatures, sitting uptop the larger ones. Their horns started glowing and Robin's panic and curiosity left his mind.

"No." Aqualad drawled out, "Nothing to see here." He said in a daze.

It was like his was in a dream where everything seemed normal and then he woke up and thinks, "The president was purple and I didn't even question it? As soon as the herd of creatures left, his wits returned to him and they all realized they had been fooled.

"We need to follow them." Robin said, sprinting down the corridor. They reached the end, in which a massive door blocked their way. Whilst Robin hacked, Aqualad and Kid Flash swirled back around to check their surroundings. With a whirl and a beep, the door opened and displayed a massive hanger beyond. Filled, to the brim with tanks that held creatures within them. Electricity was running through the creatures in the tanks to a massive electrical current in the middle of the room. Must be their power source!

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash said, in wonder, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these… things." They all looked up at the bug-like creatures in wonder, "Must be what they're made for."

"Even the name is a clue," Aqualad agreed, "The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin finished, approaching the nearest computer and connecting it to his computer glove. They needed to know what they were knee deep in, now. Robin was too busy trying to hack to remember to be proud that this wasn't just a goose chase and they did have something to show the League. He always loved it when he had a reason for disobeying direct orders. A holoscreen appeared after a few clicks and Robin's eyes widened. There was a whole universe beneath the ground. "They're called Genomorphs." He informed Kid Flash and Aqualad, who crowded behind him, looking at the screen. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things." He said as he pulled open a folder and the creatures I.D's came out. "Super-strength, telepathy, razorclaws," He listed off, "These are living weapons."

"They're engineering an army," Kid Flash said gravely, "But for who?"

The corner of the screen caught Robin's eye. There was an unfamiliarity on the screen. A hidden file! "Wait, there's something else," He reported, clicking on the file. "Project Kr… Ugh! The file is triple- encrypted. I- I can't-" He couldn't open this file unless he had a whole day dedicated to it on the Batcomputer. The last triple-encrypted file he had to open took him a whole week. Talk about security.

However, he only had a millisecond to think all of this as a man called out aggressively to the three heroes. "Don't move!" The man was wearing a mask and uniform. Was he a hero or villain? There were Genomorphs flanking him, the deadly assassin types, with razor sharp claws. The man stops short once he recognizes the boys, and Robin couldn't quite pick where he had seen him before. But the man clearly knew them, "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," Robin snickered as he started downloading the Project Kr file onto his minicomputer to work on at home.

"I know you," Aqualad identified, "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." The now identified Guardian said. Oh yeah! Guardian, a hero from a small city near Gotham. He did well for someone without superpowers but ultimately went missing a few years back. So this is where he went to.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I'm the chief of security." Guardian reports, standing tall, "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Robin's download completed just as Kid Flash angrily reproached, "You think the League is gonna approve of you breeding weapons?"

"Weapons? What as you-" The genomorph's sitting up top of his shoulder horns starting glowing, as the other one's did with the heroes down the corridor. Not only did it have telepathy but it could brainwash! "What have I-" Guardian continued, before clutching at his temples, "Ugh, my head." He brought his hand down, glaring now at the three boys. "Take them down hard! No mercy!" He ordered and the Genomorphs charged.

Before they could reach them, Robin threw down a smoke bomb and grappled up to the support beams of the roof. He assumed that Kid Flash and Aqualad would do the same and sprinted to the elevator, hacking in desperately as alarms start blaring.

Kid Flashed sprinted towards him and angrily said, "Way to be a team player Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" He replied, still busy with hacking. The door finally opened and they dive in, waiting on Aqualad, who was still running towards them.

Of course, with a parade of genomorphs behind them.

Aqualad dived in and the door barely shut before the first genomorph reached it. Then the elevator started dropping down. Aqualad noticed the numbers on the screen indicated as such and said, "We're headed down?"

Kid Flashed panicked, "Dude, out is up!" They both looked at him.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sublevel 52." Or were they going to run at the first sight of trouble?

"This is out of control. Perhaps we should contact the League." Aqualad said. No way! How were they going to prove their worth to the League if they backed out at every problem? Besides if Robin disobeyed another direct order and turn up nothing he was in big trouble.

The elevator dinged and Kid Flash stated, "We are already here."

Robin ran forwards, into a crossroads. Their current environment is what movies always try to make the inside of a body look like. The ground was all moist and squished under their feet and the walls and roof were made out of the same material.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked once they had both caught up with Robin.

"Yeah." Robin agreed, "Bizarre –looking hallway one or bizarre- looking hallways two."

"Halt!" A fully evolved telepathic genomorph came down one hallway. With his mind, he threw cans that were laying around in the hallways at the boys, which they dodged. Robin threw a disk at him and pulled the boys behind him as he started running down the hallway that was left open, since _apparently, they can't think to run themselves._

Kid Flash left them behind to see where they we're headed. When they turned the corner he was setting a can to jam a massive door that read Project Kr. Perfect! That was where they wanted to go. "Hurry!" He yelled as Robin and Aqualad jumped through the gap. Aqualad kicked out the can and Robin inactivated the door. "I disabled the door. We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad corrected. Robin was about to correct him when Kid Flash called out.

"Uhh, guys," Kid Flash sounded scared, "You'll want to see this." Kid Flash was standing at a control desk, which must be connected to the weird shape behind it. He hit a button and the lights all lit up in the room. And a pod. To display-

To display a younger Superman. But Superman was the last Kyptonian on Earth? How could there be another one? Was it possible? Surely Superman would've found out? Maybe it's another survivor of his planet. This is good news!

"Whoa." Was what he said instead.

"Big K, little r," Kid Flash nodded, reading off the pod's label, "The atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?" He was thinking way ahead of Robin, who was still stuck on the fact that Superman might have a little brother.

"Robin, hack." Aqualad commanded and the young teen only mumbled in agreement before finally recovering his senses and connecting his glove to the computer. Bypassing the security again… there.

"Weapon Designation Superboy, a clone force grown in- sixteen weeks!" Robin read, "From DNA acquired from Superman." So not another survivor. Poor Superman.

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad corrected, in a dark tone.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed.

"Solar Suit allows him to absorb yellow –sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued. He had no idea what to do. Or what the League would do. He didn't even know what Batman would do.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad questioned.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." Robin continued to read off the report.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash growled, "They're making a slave out of- well- Superman's son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said and the other two agreed. This was _way_ too big for the three of them. But as each other of them attempted to do so they receive nothing back.

"No signal." Robin nearly gulped. The last time he was in this situation… it was not good.

"We're in too deep," Kid Flash comments. "Literally."

They stared at each other in silence. They were screwed. And they had no idea what to do. Should they shut down the Superboy permanently or wake him up. There was no question really.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash broke the silence. He agreed with Robin's thinking. m

"We can't leave him like this." Robin finished the thought.

They look up at Aqualad. "Set him free." Aqualad agreed, then turned to Robin, "Do it." Without thinking, Robin lowered the door and he was free. The boys watched as the Superman clone clenched his fist as the Genomorph Gome's horns lit up. Like what happens when they're hypnotizing someone. Wait! He should've disabled those first. Superman's clone opened his eyes and instantly attacked.

Leaping forwards, he caught Aqualad off guard. They tumbled to the ground with Superman's clone on top. Using the full use of his superstrength he punched Aqualad three times before Robin and Kid Flash managed to come to their senses and grabbed the clone's arms.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey!" Kid Flash tried.

"We're on your side!" Robin finished.

They struggled with the strength before Kid Flash was thrown back into a glass cylinder. Smashing it and falling back on his neck, Robin hoped he hadn't just heard a snap. On their first mission they disobeyed direct orders, released a maniac and snapped Kid Flash's neck.

Robin bit his lip at the thought but focused on the task at hand. "I don't want to do this." But he need to check on KF, he didn't add. He slapped a gas release on Superman's clone's neck, forcing him to inhale half of it and blind him with the rest. At least that made him get off Aqualad. He hoped Superman's weakness was passed onto the clone as his delved into his utility belt. Aqualad kicked the clone away and Robin tasered him, finding the right pocket. Just needed to unlock it, which was a long process. Robin needed to change that. Focusing back on the matter on hand, they needed to knock the clone out quickly so they can check on Kid Flash. But Robin's taser distraction, whilst unlocking his belt was ineffective against the clone. His arm was nearly wretched out of its socket as the clone pulled on the wires. Robin had fleeting seconds to brace himself as Superman's clone caught him by the neck roughly. Naively, Robin smirked because he could hold his breath for a long time while the clone choked him. It only took the milliseconds he had, to realized he was very much wrong. Robin was slammed into the floor, his ribs groaning as the air whooshed out of his lungs. He felt twenty little pieces of glass from Kid Flash's cylinder smash, stab into his back and he prayed none had hit anything important. He didn't even have any time to recover as the clone violently crashed his foot into Robin's chest, cracking his just healed ribs. Robin clawed the clone's foot in attempt to loosen the weight on his chest, completely forgetting about the kryptonite.

Desperately, he tried to think of an escape route but the pain was swelling and his brain wasn't getting enough oxygen and _why didn't they just leave it for the Justice league._

The weight on his chest was pushed off suddenly and someone was trying to help him up. He tried to look through blurry, tear filled eyes and hoped it was Batman. But all he saw was Wally's bleeding body crumpled on the floor.

Robin slipped out of consciousness before he realized he had used the wrong name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dick dreamt, as he always did, of the circus. His dream was sweetly pleasant, a constant flashing of glitterly sequins and cheering crowds.

Dick was up on the stage bowing with his family. They had just powerfully finished their routine and the crowd was going wild. " _Time runs short"_ Dick smiled up at his mother and she kissed his forehead softly. " _You must awaken"_ Dick smiled softly at his father. Please don't make him wake up. Please keep this fantasy going. His father squeezed his hand as if he knew that Dick had to go. _"You must awaken now!"_

Robin woke up suddenly. Did what wake him…was a mental blast across his subconscious? He had only felt one of these before from Matian Manhunter. So obviously those mental genomorphs wanted him to be awake. The only question is why? Saving the thought for later, Robin opened his eyes to Superman's clone glaring up at him. With a sideways glance he saw that Kid Flash and Aqualad were awake and alive. Neither seemed to be in any pain or bleeding, Kid Flash just looked angry and Aqualad calculating. He silently thanked God for that.

They were in pods, like the Superman's clone. Except they were all cuffed up. Robin tested out the cuffs. Little to no room to move, but he could pick it easy enough. The movement jarred his tense body and he brutally remembered how he ended up in the pod. He grimaced only a little as Kid Flash spoke up.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash yelled out in annoyance. _Good plan KF_ , Robin thought sarcastically, _let's pissed him off_. But Robin had more pressing matters. Now that there was oxygen in his lungs and he was in no immediate danger, he tested his injuries. Bruised, maybe even broken ribs… he sucked in a breath- definitely broken ribs. Tiny cuts across his back and his head was pounding. Nothing was bleeding anymore which meant that either the glass was still inside him or it didn't hit anything important.

All in all, not the worst he had to deal with before. But before he had had Batman… he tried not to dwell on the thought. While Kid Flash was distracting the clone Robin pulled his pick out of his finger and started unbuckling his cuffs.

"Hey KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look." He said raspy, _he had been crying_ , once he saw how pissed off the clone looked at Kid Flash's taunting.

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said quietly, obviously trying to keep everyone calm.

"Yeah! We free you and you turn on us!" Kid Flash was angry. Robin winced at his sharp tone, "How's that for grat-"

"Kid, please, be quiet now." Aqualad cut through Kid Flash's angry rant, "I believe our new friend was not in control of his actions."

Robin's wrist started seizing up from trying to free himself from the restraints but he bit through the pain and listened out for the clone's response.

"Wha-what if I…" The clone started, before grunting softly to clear his throat. _Had he ever talked before in his life? Had they allowed him to use his voice?_ "What if I wasn't?" He finally grunts out. Did that mean that the clone was in control of his own thoughts now? Was he even capable of having his own thoughts? Again, he stored the thought for later. Right now he had to worry about these cuffs.

"He can talk?" Kid Flash asked surprised. Robin flashed a glare at him and saw Aqualad doing the same.

"Yes, he can." Superman's clone replied, angrily. Robin intensified his glare, easily done with the pain he was feeling. They had just started to soften the clone and Kid Flash insults him again. Idiot! This is why they weren't trusted with anything! With that thought Robin was sharply reminded of how much shit he was in. Batman… did he even realized the boys were missing? Would he be able to track them here? The answer was obviously yes, they handle exactly been sneaky with where they were going. Robin hadn't wiped his search in the Justice League computer and they went on camera in front of the only important question remained. If Batman came here would it be for a rescue mission or a search party for his dead body?

It didn't even occur to Robin that the team could be able to escape on their own as Kid Flash caught their glares and replied back, "Not like I said it."

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad realized, sympathizing his tone, and pulling the focus away from the annoying redhead that is Kid Flash. Robin realized Aqualad was trying to win the clone over to their side- to try and make him help them. The real question is, would it work? Could this clone possibly help them out? If not, then all Aqualad had to do was keep distracting him until Robin was able to get out of his cuffs. Which shouldn't be long…

"They taught me much." Superman's clone defended, "I can read… write." He stumbled a bit. "I know the names of things."

Robin grasped, with a shock, that this clone- this _boy-_ had never been outside of the pod. He had never been shown affection or had a childhood. He had never had a life. And he was trying to defend his life by trying to relate to them through things he was force fed in a dream like state. Robin got angry, "But have you seen them?" He piped up. "Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?" He should not have drawn attention to himself when he was unlocking the cuffs, especially since he already knew what the answer was.

"Images are implanted into my brain, but no." The young clone confirmed with a soft voice, his defense dropping. "I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are, who you are?" Aqualad questioned, asking what everyone wanted to know. Robin tuned in for the answer. What had Cadmus told the clone about his origins. Did he even know about Superman?

I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish… to destroy him should he turn from the light." Superboy listed off, as if he had heard it many times before.

Robin turned to the two boys, concerned mixing his expressions. Could the Superboy kill Superman? Was his brain already wired to, even if he didn't know it yet?

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," Aqualad started, seeing the concern on Robin's face, "but, like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

That was the wrong thing to say. Robin thought they had torn down his defense of his home but apparently not as Superboy looked up and yelled, "I live because of Cadmus! It is my home!"

If they could change Superboy's mind about his home maybe they could get him to help them escape! The only matter was that Superboy seemed to have a deep connection with Cadmus. Robin sighed. They had tried being nice and discreet but they needed to get him out of here because even if Robin got out of these cuffs he could not solely fight off the clone whilst trying to get the other two free, "Your home is a test tube." He said firmly but sadly, "We can show you the sun." He offered.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash started. Looking down on Superboy, he also realized they needed to convince him to leave. "But we can show you the moon." He offered.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad agreed, jumping on the 'convince Superboy that his current life is horrible' train. Robin chewed his lip at his offer though, they might have to check his brain for any wiring that had been made before they introduce him to Superman. But he nodded eagerly with Kid Flash nevertheless as Superboy's eyes widen at the prospect. They were finally getting through to him! Now all they needed to do was convince him that little bit more, Robin was almost finished unbuckling his cuffs, release the other two, get out of here, show the Justice League that they were _trained_ and call it a-

"No, they can't." Three bodies walked into the room, one Guardian, one the female scientist that Kid Flash had knocked over and the last one being the one that just talked. "They'll be otherwise occupied." The obviously evil main villain said with a smirk. "Activate the cloning process." He instructed to the female.

Cloning process? Nope! That could be really disastrous. "Pass!" Robin said with worry. "The Batcave is crowded enough." He attempted to joke and distracted the female scientist. Usually all villains would love to hear what secrets the Batcave held but she went about her business, flipping switches and pressing buttons. She must also be hypnotized. Robin's eyes widened at the realization. He had to stop this! But how?

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" The evil bad guy, who didn't have a name yet but could possibly be Desmond, the Cadmus operator, yelled.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash said, annoyed. Robin's eyes widen. Superboy! That's how they would get out of this mess. They just needed to convince him that little bit more.

Aqualad was already all over it, "Help us." He pleaded towards Superboy, who shrugged off Guardian's hand that was supposed to be leading him back to his pod. Was that it? Will he help them?

"Don't start thinking now." Possibly Desmond says angrily, his telepathic genomorph jumping onto Superboy's shoulder. "See you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing." Definitely Desmond then, "Now get back to your pod."

Robin watched helplessly as Superboy was hypnotized and walked slowly to the door. He wanted to call out and argue against Desmond but he couldn't pull attention to himself, especially not when he was so close to undoing his restraints. He only needed a few more clicks-

The female scientist clicked one last button and mechanical arms sprung out from the bottom of his pod. He looked over and saw that the same was occurring in Kid Flash's and Aqualad's pods too.

 _Just a few more clicks!_

The arms broke into fingers with needles on the ends. Robin only got to glance at them before they stabbed him right in the chest. Right where his broken ribs were. He near vomited at the force but then passed out as they started electrocuting them. He came back to instantly, the pain plunging him in and out of consciousness. The electricity was shaking his body, jarring his ribs which was sending red hot pain through his chest. He screamed. Then lost consciousness. He only regained it partially to hear Desmond called out over Kid Flash's, his own and Aqualad's screaming, "Delete the source material."

He screamed again. So this was how he was going to die-

That was his last thought as he was ripped out of consciousness once more, still screaming.

He woke up when the pain stopped. His subconscious had been trying to preserve his mind from the pain by keeping him under. His heaving chest burned from the pain and tears rushed down his cheeks. Holding back vomit, Robin wearily looked up to see Superboy throw the occupants of the room to the ground. "Don't give me orders." Superboy growled and Robin smiled. They had gotten through to him! He was here to rescue them. Or was he?

Kid Flash had the same thought, "You here to save us or fry us?"

Superboy glared at Kid Flash for a second before smiling, "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin nearly asked if he had actually tried to fry Kid Flash before remembering his lock pick. A few more clicks…

He jumped from his pod, instantly regretting the movement as his ribs screamed in protest. "Ahhh!" He groaned, holding back breakfast. "Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash groaned, "That's what you're worried about? The Whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Robin rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to the control panel, being very careful to not move his chest. He knew how the Justice League would react. If they ever saw the Justice League again. Robin smiled softly to himself as he realized he probably would not make it out of Cadmus alive. So much for be revoluntionary- Batman was right. _Why hadn't they just listen?_

Well, the least he could do was go out fighting. And possibly save his friends. He leant over the control panel, sucking in a breath for the pain, pressing a button and retracting the arms with needles. "Free Aqualad," He said through gritted teeth to Superboy. "I'll get Kid Mouth." He figured it would be easier since Kid weight less and was younger.

"Don't you give me orders either." Superboy said as he freed Aqualad.

 _You don't get to talk back when you've broken my ribs!_ Robin nearly yelled at him but wisely kept his mouth closed. He climbed up Kid Flash's pod and picked the locks on his restraints, finding it so much easier than before. They both dropped to the ground and started running, Robin swaying a little bit with pain but biting his lip to stay conscious. His biting drew blood. Or was it blood from torn lungs?

He decided he didn't want to know the answer.

They ran pass Desmond, who had just woken up, "You. You'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

Robin stopped and remembered the cloning process. He didn't think he could survive another one. But he did have to thank Desmond for reminding him to dispose of any DNA that had already been collected. God knows what they could do with it. "That guy is not whelmed." He muttered to Kid Flash, whom had stopped with him, "Not whelmed at all." He hoped his jokes would lighten Kid Flash's concerns at Robin's swaying and sucked in breath as he flung out exploding disks at the pods, hoping that the whole room would be destroyed along with them.

Kid Flash was convinced, "What is it with you and this whelmed thing?"

They ran to catch up to Aqualad and Superboy just as Aqualad was saying, "We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can make the elevator…" Robin's hope died along with Aqualad's voice. All variations of Genomorphs were blocking their path. Robin nearly starting crying again as Superboy jumped to try and clear a path. He was easily taken down. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash ran above, below and to the side of the enormous Genomorphs blocking their path and watched in amazement as Superboy got back up and attacked again.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called out. Smart enough not to give him a direct order, he continued, "The goal is escape. Not to bury ourselves here."

Superboy turned with a feral look upon his face, "You want escape?" He screamed, throwing a Genomorph into the rest and clearing the battlefield for a while.

Aqualad turned around and pulled open the elevator doors. The three young boys look up and below them, either way seeing darkness that never stopped. Kid Flash jumped onto the side column and Robin mentally prepared himself to be yanked forcefully, before grappling up a few stories. This time he did vomit in his mouth but didn't pass out, so he considered in a win. Superboy passed him, flying through the air with Aqualad in tow. Robin watched them go further up before stopping and starting to fall. Thinking quick, Robin spat out the vomit, and threw a batarang for Aqualad to grab onto as they fell.

"Superman can fly. What can't I fly?" Superboy questions sadly.

"Don't know." Kid Flash said quickly, "But it does look like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool." He smiles, then looks angrily at Robin, obviously noticing that most of the 'vomit' Robin spat out was blood.

Robin wiped some from off of his chin before noticing a light whirring noise. Almost sounding like an elevator-

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." He yelled, catching the attention of all three of them, then pointing upwards. Superboy and Aqualad kick open the doors and Robin barely rolled out of the elevator in time. They took no time to start running in a direction and Robin did let a tear slip once he realized that he wasn't going to make it out of this faculty alive. Before he was too dousy from the pain to actually let it registered. But he was going to die. Kid Flash was already healed from his smaller wounds, Aqualad had nothing broken and Superboy apparently couldn't break. But Robin was slowing down, he ribs burning and his legs becoming numb. He wished they hadn't disobeyed a direct order, he wished they hadn't tried earning the League's respect and he wished that they had called the League earlier. He just wanted Batman to swoop in.

 _Why couldn't Batman take over from now?_

 _Why couldn't he just lay down and rest?_

The pain from his ribs were making him drowsy and he wanted nothing more than to slow down enough that the Genomorphs tailing him could rip him to shreds. Then he would finally be peaceful. But he battled on- mostly just to see his father's face again at least once- at the back of the group, having slowed down a lot, following them as they turned corners. He nearly ran into Kid Flash as they stopped suddenly.

"Great directions, Supey," Kid Flash leered, "Are you trying to get us repodded?"

"No, I don't understand." Superboy looked down but Robin looked up and smiled. Air vents! His paradise! Maybe… just maybe… he could survive. If not, he was getting these boys out of here.

"Don't apologize," He said, confidence flowing through him, "This is perfect!"

He got Kid Flash to help him through the air vents- a feat he could usually do himself but was worried about his lungs tearing with any added movement. They all climbed in behind him and they started crawling.

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash said, angered by Robin's slow and deliberate pace, trying not to hurt himself. Robin wanted to spit something back about him having no patience but currently, staying conscious was a fight. And he was barely winning-

'Shh-" Superboy cut him off, "Listen."

Robin heard the scuttering of claws against metal and knew they were after them. He looked around desperately for an exit and found something better. A socket!

"Perfect." He said, connecting to the socket and hacking into the security system.

"Hurry!" Kid Flash said but Aqualad shushed him as Robin disabled the security cameras and the motion sensors.

"I hacked the motion sensors." He said, proud of himself.

They jumped down to a corridor again, Robin already missing the sense of security that came with air vents. Maybe he could stay up there and direct them out from-

No, they was no point. He would have to battle on.

"Sweet!' Kid Flash smiled, happy with the sense of space that he could run in.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin hinted at his thoughts of not getting out of here but Kid Flash only smirked and pulled down his goggles.

"But I've finally got room to move." Kid Flash stated before sprinting up flights of stairs. Robin followed behind him, having enough access to the building now through his arm computer, "More behind us." He saw, to which, Superboy stomped on the stairs, efficiently breaking them and removing the path.

Kid Flash ran ahead and Robin was just doing his best to keep up with Aqualad and Superboy. Adrenaline was helping but only so much. He was sure he was internally bleeding now. The pain went straight to his head and he almost faltered running up the stairs. Bu they couldn't stop, he could not rest. He had to see his dad again.

 _Please let him see his dad again._

Finally the staircase ended and they got out to another corridor. They caught up with Kid Flash, who was on the floor, having ran into the security door. Robin smirked before sadly realising that this was the last time he would witness Kid Flash's habit of running into walls. He had no time to reflect on it though as Aqualad came to a realisation.

"We are cut off from the street." Aqualad pointed out.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said, whilst rubbing his head, "My head hadn't noticed."

Superboy attacked the door and Aqualad ran over to help while Robin tried hacking in.

"Can't hack this fast enough," He grumbled. They were so close to being free! It was only through that double locked and reinforced door. Tears slipped out. He had never regretted disobeying an order more. His whole body was numb now, to the point where he couldn't feel his pained ribs. He'd welcome the numbness if he didn't already know that numbness was the start of the process of dying. Genomorphs came at the four boys and Robin knew they were not going to get through that door. "This way!" He called out. He kicked open the door, a risky move but he hoped it would bring any feeling into his body. Apparently not.

Only numbness.

He was a dead man running. At least he hoped that Kid Flash and Aqualad would get free. They deserve to live out their lives, even if his was about to be cut short. Still he ran on, leading Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superman- Suerboy, Superboy. His thoughts were a bit bleary. He stopped seeing things that made sense. When he looked to his left Batman was running with them but he knew that was not possible. They stopped and he looked up, not expecting what he saw. His parents, standing there in all their circus glory, smiling and holding out their hand. He shook his head and looked back up. Guardian with a pack of the razor claw Genomorphs took his parents place. His eyes kept closing on their own and Robin stumbled whilst getting into a fighting stance. Everyone beside him got into fighting stance but Robin knew they weren't going to make it. Robin looked back up and there were his parents and Batm- no Bruce- again. They were smiling at him and holding out their hands. Robin decided that this wasn't such a shitty place to die before everything went black.

At least he got to see his father's face one more time…

Robin came back to as Aqualad was talking to Guardian. What had happened? He tried standing up and almost crumbled as pain from his ribs and legs came racing back to him. But if his pain was back...

He wasn't dying!

"Go." Guardian stood tall. "I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not." Desmond called out and all the Genomorphs separated to reveal him. "Project Blackbuster will give me the power the power to restore Cadmus."

Robin stared in confusion as Desmond drunk from a blue vial and started twitching. Desmond threw his head back and fell to his knees, his shirt ripping to show enhanced muscles. Like the Bane serum! But how had Cadmus gotten it? And it was altered. He only needed to drink it. Robin got scared but determined. He was going to get out of here alive! He had faced off with Bane multiple times and now he had four heroes beside him to help. Guardian ordered something before running up to the newly ripped and blue Desmond before getting knocked back. Robin watched him roll on the floor.

Okay, make that three heroes. With a sense of realization, Robin apprehended that his negative thoughts from before was him being subtly brainwashed. Now his head felt clearer as he watched Superboy face off against Desmond. He wondered if the other boys had been brainwashed in the same way as Desmond caught Superboy mid jump and flew up through a couple of roofs.

"Okay, that's one way to burst through the ceiling." Robin said in awe. He shot his grappling gun and Kid Flash grabbed onto his utility belt, zipping them both up to where Superboy and Desmond were fighting still. But that meant that those illusions of his parents- all three of them- were just that. Illusions. Robin didn't know if he felt angry or relived. He could get out of here alive. In fact, he would get out here alive.

His ribs still screamed in pain and he grunted as Kid Flash said, "You think Labcoat planned that?"

Robin grunted again as they all climbed up to the floor to watch in awe as Superboy broke out of Desmond's reach, only for him to be grabbed by the ankles and thrown at them. Kid Flash and Robin got out of the way but Superboy flew into Aqualad, knocking them both out. Robin and Kid Flash ran over to the two and helped them up before they all faced Desmond together. Who was clearly not Desmond anymore. The other boys ran at not-Desmond-anymore and managed to knock him to the ground. With the pain seering through his chest, Robin bared his teeth and flipped over KF to throw disks at not-Desmond-anymore. Robin decided to name him. Usually Batman has this privilege or the villain has already named themselves so Robin used the excitement of naming him to distract him from the unbearable pain coursing throughout his pain. Project B threw Superboy against a pillar and started punching him until Superboy looked dazed and hurt. _That implies that's a Project A and C and D._ Aqualad stepped in only to have Project Blockbuster slam him into the ground and Superboy through another pillar. _Too wordy._ Kid Flash sprinted in to help but was caught and thrown into Aqualad who was then pushed through another pillar by PB. _No one could say that one without laughing._ The roof shook and cracks began forming throughout the room.

"Of course." Robin said proudly. Blockbuster. Perfect! He opened up his arm computer having figured out how to beat his newly named Blockbuster, "KF, get over here." He yelled at the awakening speedster. He entrusted Superboy and Aqualad to entertain Blockbuster while he showed Kid Flash the hologram of the buildings current structure. The pillars were the only thing that was keeping the roof up and Blockbuster was taking no noticed of that. That plan was clear. "Got it?" He asked KF.

"Got it." KF sprinted off while Robin marked places for the plan. Kid Flash torn Blockbuster's attention from Superboy and Aqualad long enough for them to listen and understand the plan as well. They ran over and destroyed the pillars they had to while Robin pulled out disks and threw them at his pillar. Then he quickly marked X for where Blockbuster had to land. Aqualad sprayed water and Kid Flash lured him in perfectly. Superboy punched Blockbuster, causing him to slip on the water and fall down.

"Move!" Robin yelled, activating his disks to explode, taking the last pillar out with him. He felt Aqualad covered him with his own cold body as the building toppled down on them all.

They were stuck by a heavy weight for a few seconds before the weight was torn off by Superboy. Robin only knelt, not having enough energy to even move. Kid Flash was knelling next to him, breathing just as heavily, as Aqualad looked back towards them "We…did it." He panted out.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin panted back, still curious to know if the boys had felt the same brainwashing that he had. He looked over at Kid Flash, who held out a hand for a high five. Robin gratefully high fived before gasping in pain for his broken ribs. He vomited again, this time, mostly breakfast, before slowly getting up on his feet, Kid Flash joining him.

"See," Kid Flash addressed Superboy, "The moon." Robin looked up, as if seeing it for the first time. He couldn't imagine a life without having seen the moon. A flying figure approached the boys, clearly recognizable, "Oh and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Robin was barely listening to Kid Flash, more interested in staying on his two feet. But if Superman was here-

Members of the League slowly starting joining Superman. Robin looked around in wonder. _The entire League was here._

 _They were in so much shit._

Batman stepped off of Green Lantern's platform and walked up to Superman. They were all staring at Superboy, obviously noticing the identical looks. Superboy saw this and stepped forwards, pulling up his ripped solar suit to display the S symbol famous from the Big Scout. Superman's eyes widened before narrowing into a glare. Robin remembered feeling scared that Superboy would have protocols wired in to kill Superman on sight but now it looked like Superman was going to murder Superboy. Seeing the look, Batman stepped up and said, "Is that was I think it is?"

Wally walked up, trying to diffuse the situation, "He doesn't like being called an it." Robin grinned, but dropped it once he saw the look on Batman's face.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy announced. Every Leaguer was taken aback but Batman, having probably already figured this out, looked at Robin.

"Start talking."

Robin couldn't even stand upright, he walked over and leant on Kid Flash as Aqualad, _bless his soul_ , started recounting what had occurred, right from when Speedy left this morning. Was it really this morning? By the end, most of the League left with Blockbuster in toll while a few stayed behind to have a briefing on what to do with Superboy. The four boys stood together awkwardly and Robin noticed Superboy eying off Superman. With a sigh Superman walked over, "We'll, uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean. " He said and Robin had never seen him look so shaken. "For now, I'd better make sure the get that Blockbuster creature squared away."

Robin watched him fly off and turned at the approaching figures, a second before Batman actually started talking, "Cadmus will be investigated." He said, with Aquaman and Flash trailing him, "All 52 levels. But let's make one thing clear-"

Robin knew what was coming but Flash got in first, "You should have called." He sounds angry.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman glared at every one of them, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed directed orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Robin was too weak to protest but Aqualad stood up once more, "I'm sorry, but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered but the idea had already been thought of.

"Apologies my King, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important."

Something revolutionary.

The Flash was quick to argue, "If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you-"

Kid Flash bounced back, "The four of us, and it's not."

Robin waited for Kid Flash to continue but apparently it was up to him to sell their case to his mentor, "Batman, we're ready to do what you taught us," He said weakly, knowing fully well he would not stay conscious for long. He let some of that pain and anger flow into his words, "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy spoke out angrily from behind them. He walked forwards, "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way." With that all the young teens faced their mentors, emphasizing how strongly they feel. Together, as a team. Batman narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

The crowd split eventually, Aquaman and Aqualad leaving, Kid Flash and Flash after agreeing with Robin to postponed their Disney sleepover and Superboy was taken with Red Tornado up to the Watchtower, "Just to do some quick scans on him, he will be fine." Black Canary promised. And with that Robin found himself in the Batplane, finally able to slip into a sleep, knowing that he was safe. Once they were in the Batcave, Robin knew how much Batman wanted to rant and order about but he kept silent as he peeled off Robin's uniform to access the damage. His eyes narrowed at the boot shaped dent in his ward's chest but didn't say anything as he wrapped his chest up. Dick had fallen asleep by the time his father had finished and carried him upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick slept for the entirety of the next day and only woke up the morning afterwards. For once he did not dream at all. He slowly, _painfully_ , woke up, dreadfully trying to remember how he had gotten so beaten up. Taking a few minutes, he just laid and felt his body, tensing muscles going up his body one by one. He felt a general soreness from his legs but his chest gave him the most pain. Every time he breathed in it felt like fire was flowing into his lungs rather than oxygen. Ahhh, broken ribs. Never got old. He remembered the first time he broke ribs as Robin. It was a miscalculated jump, he thought he could leap over the bars but they caught him by the ribs and hard. Batman quickly took him home to the Batcave and there was so many tears. He smiled at the memory, then cackled at how it was a stupid memory to smile at. And then wince in the pain of moving his chest.

He carefully, _slowly,_ sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, every moment jarring his injuries. Continuing with the momentum he stood, swayed and walked to his bathroom and unraveled his bandages as he went. It was only once he saw the boot shaped dent in his chest in the mirror that the memories came back to him.

Hall of Justice… Cadmus… Superboy clone…Blockbuster.

Now that he remembered, he wanted to know how long he had be out of it. Surely it wasn't that long otherwise he would be in the hospital. Grabbing a clean set of bandages, he rewound it around his ribs and went downstairs to ask.

He stumbled out of his room and reached the stairs. The stairs were painful. He eventually reached the bottom. Eventually. It took many breaks to breathe and hold back tears but finally got to the hallway.

"But they're too _young._ " He heard his father sighed heavily from a room away.

"They are obviously not too young to be fighting crime." Alfred countered and Dick could almost feel the mocking eyebrow raise.

"Too young to not have an adult with them."

"I thought that Aqualad was an adult."

Dick decided that would be his cue. He stumbled out, nearly tripping over the oversized pjs he had been put in, as his dad groaned loudly at Alfred's comment. Dick smirking knowing that his dad had been ranting to Alfred the entire time he was out cold.

Bruce straighten up once he saw his ward, "We need to talk…" Dick sighed heavily. Kicking a man while he is down hey? Such a Batman thing to do. Dick looked down at his feet. "once you're feeling better," Bruce added. And then with a small smile, 'Until then I have an extremely bored young speedster at the foyer asking for you. Something to do with Lilo and Stitch." Dick grinned up at his dad and rushed- well, slowly walked- over to pick up his speedster, completely forgetting about asking how long he had been out for. Obviously it wasn't anything too extreme otherwise there would be bigger reactions.

Wally was inspecting a blue and white vase, obvious confused. Robin smirked at his bewilderment. That particular blue and white vase had been the one that they had accidentally smashed in Wally's last visit. Luckily Alfred found an exact knock off copy online.

Dick cackled and Wally spun around and grinned, "Dickie Boy! How you holding up?" Dick raised his massive shirt up to reveal layers of bandages and wrappings. Wally hissed in sympathy, "Well there goes my plan of taking you out to the new water park."

Dick rolled his eyes as Wally cackled to himself. Then they walked to the theatre room together, Wally rambling about how he has to get superspeed even if he only used it to heal faster. Also because it apparently brought in the hot chicks. Dick didn't believe him.

They spent the remainder of the day watching Disney movies, making bets about certain quotes, promising things they could not.

"No, no, no!" Wally claimed through mouthfuls of cookies, "it's 'once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever', and I'll bet my lucky boots it is."

"Those are your only boots," Dick snorted, then coughed. "But, now you'll have none because you're wrong because it's actually, 'once you love someone, they stay with you forever,' and you can have my lucky cape on it."

"… _once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever…"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSSSSSSS!"

By the end of the day, and several movie bets later, they had nearly collected the whole of each other's uniforms.

It was three days later of healing and waiting and movie marathons later that the Justice League requested a meeting with the sidekicks. Robin sat proud next to Batman, basting in the attention that he was receiving from the League.

What? He was a performer. Robin's bandages chaffed against the padding of his uniform but he smiled through the pain. They were finally going somewhere. They met at the Hall of Justice but this time with a new purpose. No paparazzi this time. This time was serious.

Once they had all been seated in a meeting room out of sight from the public, Batman stood up and addressed the League. The _entire_ League. Okay, maybe not the entire League. But a strong majority of it. Some were in civvies, some in costume. Hawkman and Green Lantern were bleeding, obviously just coming from a fight.

"This meeting today between the Justice League and their partners is being called because their partners are no longer willing to only fight alongside their mentors but band together and fight as a team. In this meeting they will pitch what their idea to fight as a team is and how they are going to approach doing so. Then they will leave us to consider their cause."

Batman nodded to the head of the table and Robin stood up with Aqualad, Kid Flash and… where was Superboy?

"I'm afraid, we cannot speak as a team, if we are missing one member." Aqualad announced calmly, yet firmly, "Where is Superboy?"

His voice rang through the meeting room and the Justice League shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Some looked over to Superman but he was stubbornly looking down at his lap. No one said a word.

After a moment of shuffles and awkward coughs Batman revealed, "He is still being tested on his abilities and…limits."

"Then we cannot speak as a team. We must rearrange this meeting."

Batman nodded slowly, before rising once more. "If that is how you feel, we will consider your pitch without your input. You may leave."

Robin wanted to argue but he realized they were stronger as a team. With a small shock Robin realized he was part of this team now. It hadn't really hit until now. Until he was walking out with his _teammates._ He was part of something bigger than Batman and Gotham. But that didn't mean he would leave being Batman and Robin. Kid Flash and Aqualad walked towards the door but Robin walked back towards his seat. However after Batman gave him a look, he sighed heavily and walked towards Aqualad and Kid Flash, muttering under his breath, "Not like I'm not going to hack the cameras anyways."

The three boys sat on the couch crowded around Robin's arm computer, him having hacked into the cameras to watch the meeting in process. Aqualad sat on the edge, probably questioning his morals if he should watch in or not. Kid Flash, however, did not have this moral debate and sat nearly on top of Robin, munching loudly on a muesli bar but hushed once Superman asked.

"Are we really going to allow this?" Batman raised his eyebrows as the big blue scout continued, "They are just kids!"

" I believe this is why we are going to allow this." Wonder Woman, being no stranger to children fighting, having seen the worst of the Second World War, confidently said, "The reason they want to band together and be a team is because they are too young to join the Justice League."

"Yes, but-" Superman tried.

"Would you like them to join the Justice League, Clark? For them to be at the forefront of every battle?" Hawkgirl asked curiously. Yes! They had Batman (after Robin whined about it all during his healing process time), Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl on their side!

Superman said nothing.

"Which begs the question, what sort of missions would they go on?" Green Arrow asked. "Will they be crowd control and do the little but important jobs whilst we fight the main bad guy?"

"We could definitely use more help with crowd control. Maybe someone to guard the Watchtower?" Green Lantern thought out loud, "Definitely backup when we need it."

There was a mummer of agreement before a silence fell.

"I think they should not even fight with us." Black Canary spoke up. Her comment shocked the League.

"You mean, to not even have our support to fall back on-" Multiple Leaguers started angrily.

"No, no, not like that," She replied. "I think this team should remain a secret to society. Plus, I do not think they would take well to being only crowd control," She winked up at the camera. Next to Robin, Kid Flash lowly wolf whistled.

"What do you think they should be then?" Green Arrow called out.

"Well they would feel controlled if we had them on missions with the Justice League, so I believe they should be backup should we ever need it or if we fail. I think this team should be our spies. God knows how many times a mission would have been so much easier if we were less well known."

A mumble of agreeance was heard.

"A recon team, only needing to use action when absolutely necessary. Sounds like the perfect about of action this team deserves." The Flash stated. "How will they get their missions? These kids still go to school." He looked up, "Or at least, most of them do. Will this team be a weekends and emergencies only team? And what about patrolling with their actual mentors? I still don't think they should be without an adult."

"We all have other responsibilities Flash." Batman spoke up. "They will have to learn how to handle their separate lives or they do not deserve to be part of this team. As for the HQ, we have multiple places for them to meet for missions. And they will always be able to ask for help should they need it."

"Will they have a constant League presence or we they be completely left alone unless being given missions? Who will be trusted with missions?" The second Green Lantern asked.

Arguments broke out across the table. Eventually they all died down (also caused by the efforts of the Bat-glare), and Robin realized just how much effort will go into this team. It had to be perfect. For the future of young heroes, they could not mess this up.

A silence took over the room. There was much more to discuss but that was only if it was voted that there should be a team. It they did not vote yes, then straightening out the details would be a waste of time.

"So as it stands if we agreed to allow them to be a team and this team will be a stepping stone that leads to becoming a Justice League Member. This team is recon only and will have a separate base to the Watchtower. Am I correct." Everyone nodded to Wonder Woman's words. "Then we are in agreeance. We may figure out the rest after a break. And I think a little monkey should stop spying on us." She looked up at the camera and Robin smirked.

He turned the camera off as the members started getting up from their chairs.

"Does that mean…" Kid Flash asked.

"We are a team." Aqualad confirmed. Kid Flash gets up and starts doing a ridiculous victory dance that Robin would have joined in, if not for his tightly wound bandages. And the fact that the League had to vote yet. They may not be a team yet. But Robin was confident.

Members started pouring out of the little meeting room, stretching out their limbs or eating. But most were talking. Every now and again someone would cast a look towards the boys before muttering again. Flash walked up towards the boys, "Yeah, um, this may take a while longer. You boys are free to walk about and we will call you in once we are ready. And stay off the camera."

That's how an hour later Dick watched Wally attempting to climb a rock wall at a nearby street parade they had found. The boys had changed out of their clothes and decided to go for a walk. "To bond," as Black Canary put it. Dick had been forced to leave his arm computer behind so they could not spy anymore. It didn't matter really because he was getting his entertainment worth out of Wally on this _children's_ rock wall. Wally was failing and Dick began to question what he had gotten himself into. Kadur approached him from the side, bewildered at the sugar treats he held in each hand, that Wally had requested. Dick and Kadur took what Black Canary said to heart and tried talking about their interests, only to find that none of them were the same. Kadur loved the ocean and all things aqua based and Dick would personally not like to be reminded of all the times he had nearly drown. Dick however loves the air and all things acrobatic and Kadur would not like to be reminded on the times he has almost died of dehydration. As such, an awkward silence ensured. Kadur loved his studies in magic but Dick hated things he could not control. Robin often broke rules and direct orders while Aqualad obeyed every order received from his King. While Kadur had already gone most of his teenaged years, Dick was only just starting.

Dick sighed. It was so much easier on the field when you do not get to talk that much.

"Cotton candy!" Wally yelped, once he saw Kadur and jumped off the rock wall, desperately trying to get out of his harness. He tripped three times, forgot his shoes but was happy with half the stick of cotton candy already melted in his mouth.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Wally said to no one in particular. Kadur took a fearful bite with his teeth and Dick winced along with him, than cackled as he handed his stick over to Wally. Dick took a bite out of him, a small smile beginning on his lips. It was not as sweet as the one from Haley Circus but the taste was still nice.

Wally finished his and Kadur's cotton candy, his eyes already straying to the mass of barely clothed bodies from the heat of the day. Something caught Dick's eye and he grinned and pointed it out to Kadur. Kadur grinned back down at Dick. From the heat of the day, the mass of hot bodies surrounded water cannons, to be sprayed at by random paying strangers. Dick watched as Wally's eyes start straying towards the bikini clad girls, getting sprayed and he winked at Dick before strutting over, sticky cotton candy substance still on the corners of his mouth, obviously going to flirt. Dick and Kadur pushed behind the water cannons, their target obvious. Wally was so blinded by hormones he didn't even think to reason why these girls would possibly be wet. Dick put a few bills in for Kadur and himself and then they aimed…

Turns out they did shared some interests after all. Kadur had a childish side, especially when it came to pranks.

Half an hour later they got called back into the Hall of Justice, stopping in a nearby toilet to change into their uniforms. Despite getting changed, Kid Flash's hair was still soaked and his cheeks still red. Of course, it didn't help that Kadur had control over water. Dick was sure their water cannons had been stronger than they were supposed to be. He was pretty sure they were not supposed to knock certain people over with the force of it. Robin cackled as Kid Flash looked dismal while they entered into the meeting room of the Hall of Justice to find…

"Supey!" Kid Flash called out, but not daring to go any closer, "How's life been? You know, outside of a pod?" Robin smirked and the subtle fear in his voice.

Superboy looked confused, "We have figured out I have most of Superman's powers except for flight, heat vision and ice breath. And I was shown the footage of what happened in Cadmus," He looked down in… shame? Anger? "I am sorry Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad."

Robin winced but Aqualad went over and held out his hand, "We will forgive you if you join our team."

Superboy looked up, a small smile beginning at the corners of his mouth, "I will." He said shaking the hand.

"Now that that's out of the way." Batman stated, bringing the attention back to himself, "We have made a decision. Our decision is that you will become a team. Further meetings will be held and the details sorted. Until then, you are welcome to use the Hall of Justice to bond and we will meet at your new HQ in two days' time. Dismissed."

Robin grabbed Superboy's arm on the way out, the clone looking confused and annoyed at being given orders. They all walked out to the kitchen before Kid Flash whooped and started doing the victory dance from before. Robin grinned up at the boy. He felt the same way.

They were a team.

"This calls to celebrate," Kid Flash said with a twinkle in his eyes before dramatically throwing open the fridge doors to find… nothing.

"No one uses the Hall of Justice as the actual HQ." Aqualad reasoned.

"This calls for takeaway." Kid Flash tried to work up the hype again and then he was gone. So was Robin's wallet. The three boys snorted and sat down at the countertop. Awkward silence ensured, only finished when Aqualad curiously asked where Superboy had been for the past five days.

Superboy spoke in a surgical tone on how Batman and Flash did some medical tests, DNA and such, to prove he was Superman's clone. Then how they pulled up Superman's stats and tested him against that.

"It made more sense for Superman to come and help me test his limits but he had an emergency." Superboy gritted out, a flicker of emotion entering his voice.

Robin nodded along and was wondering if they had done any mental scans with Martian Manhunter. Surely Batman would have ensured they did that. But before he could ask Kid Flash returned with a massive pile of plastic containers.

"We have to show Superboy the culinary world!" Was his response to the enquiring glances. With a gush of air that sent the many receipts flying, Robin found his significantly lighter wallet back in his pocket and the food was all set out. In classic Kid Flash style, there was no pattern to the food, having tubs of ice cream with salad wraps, burgers and cupcakes. Robin picked up a bag of freshly made almond croissants- Dick's new favourite food- judging from the smell, he deduced it actually came from France itself and he grinned up at Kid Flash.

In an effort for Black Canary, he held one out to Aqualad and Superboy each. Curiously, they took it, sniffed it and whatnot. Robin decided to offer some information along with the olive branch, "The almond croissant is my favorite food currently. Try it." He smiled.

Aqualad said something about it reminding him of some food in Atlantis while Superboy scrunched up his nose. Robin barely paid attention. His ribs were throbbing and he felt tired, an effect of the pain meds. It had been a long day and usually he would have had a nap by this time in the day.

They spent the afternoon that way, Kid Flash shoving his mouth while Robin make recommendations of certain food to Superboy and Aqualad which resulted in either a nod of the head and compliment or a shake of the head and in the worst case (snails) Superboy vomiting. Seems like almond croissants were not the only thing Kid Flash brought back from France.

Superboy, in anger and embarrassment, stormed off, with Aqualad guiding him to the gym to let out his anger on the punching bags rather than innocent walls. Meanwhile Kid Flash was looking for Robin. Robin had chugged an unhealthy amount of non-drowsy medicine and now had disappeared. Kid Flash cautiously walked into the library, "Robin?" He called out.

Robin on pain meds was scary. There was no telling how he was acting. One time he kidnapped Kid Flash in a pillow fort. Another time he solved a 10 year old 'unsolvable' case. Usually he liked being up off the ground but KF had already checked the gym and he was not there.

Kid Flash looked up as he heard a scattering in the roof, in fright. Could be rats? But the Hall was only a month old and this wasn't Gotham where rats had as many rights as humans did. Therefore it wasn't just rats. It was a big, drugged, crazy rat Robin. He followed the scattering in the vents, leading him out into the corridor and through the kitchen. True to his loyalty to his best friend, he did not stop for a snack, being more concerned with where his friend was going to fall out. The noise started speeding up and getting further away so Kid Flash starting a brisk walk to catch up. That's exactly how he ended up in the gym, smacking right into Superboy who was mercilessly punching a bag. Without thinking- as Kid Flash complained about later- Superboy picked up Kid Flash and threw him up and away from him. His leg got hooked up on some ropes and as Aqualad tried calming down Superboy, KF noticed Robin hanging off an open vent, obviously judging the distance between him and the ground. Which- by the way- was a killable distance.

Robin dropped, as Kid Flash tried vibrating out of the rope, while Aqualad was holding Superboy against the wall. Kid Flash could do nothing as his best friend fell… and fell… and fell.

And landed on a type of pink foam. "You sure they should become a team?" Green Arrow questioned, lowering his bow. Wally knew they looked like a mess. He was upside, hanging from the roof, blood covering his nose from a nose bleed, Aqualad and Superboy were looking shocked and puffed, and Robin… had disappeared again. How?

Batman looked disappointed but didn't say anything as he reached out into the shadows and pulled out Robin out of nowhere. HOW?

It is hard to look disappointed whilst having Robin piggyback riding you but Batman did it effortlessly as he spun and walked out. Green Arrow gestured for Superboy to come with him and Aquaman came up from behind him and picked up Aqualad.

"Um, is anyone gonna help me down?" Kid Flash asked no one. He sighed, knowing that his mentor would probably be talking to League members and would be for a while, so he might as well work on is vibrating practice. He was bleeding already anyways.

Robin looked around at the Mountain. Green Lantern and Captain Atom were trying to repair the security systems and getting the computers all back on board had been Robin's homework since his was at home resting. It was looking really good- at least better than what it did when Batman brought him a couple of days ago. But this was the first time for the rest of the boys.

His teammates.

He was still bristling with the idea. He was important. The Justice League did trust them enough to form a group. Kid Flash had been gob smacked ever since they entered the mountain and Aqualad was trailing water and Superboy looked indifferent. It was a start.

"The cave was the original sanctuary of the Justice League." Robin didn't know that. He looked up questioningly at his mentor. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight good fight you'll do it on League terms."

The four boys had been hanging out a lot after the Drugged Robin incident. It had been awkward at first and very difficult, especially training together because Robin could not do much with his injuries, Superboy had never trained before in his life and didn't think he needed to, Aqualad had only trained underwater and Kid Flash had way too much energy. Nevertheless there had been many more angry storm offs and exhausted collapsing. Robin wished he could say they were bonded like brother now but they would have to do a lot more training before they could even go out as a team. He was ready to teach the boys a few lessons himself mostly about _stealth_ but they needed to settle in first. There was so much to do.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions.:

"Real mission?" Robin spoke up. Having his own mentor as a main part of his organization made him feel both relived and annoyed. Definitely not surprised though. Batman had manipulated people in the past before and as much as Robin would prefer not to think that Batman would do it to him, he had to be truthful. Batman could bedazzle them with small, unimportant missions and the League took the big cases as before. But Robin was not anyone's sidekick anymore. He tried putting all of this in his expression.

Batman must of seen it despite the sunglasses, "Yes but covert." He confirmed. Robin let out a small smile, nodding his head as a thank you.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash spoke up from behind Kid Flash, "There's a reason we have these targets on our chests."

Robin wanted to pointed out that each of the boys also had a symbol on their uniform but bit his tongue.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aquaman added, seeming completely fine with the idea of the team, now that Aqualad's small uprising against him to form it was in the past.

"The five of you will be that team." Batman agreed.

"Cool!" Robin exclaimed, feeling better than he had in days. Hold on, "Wait…five?"

Batman looks over Robin's shoulder and he cursed himself for not feeling the presence of the newcomers. He spun around, prompting Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash to do the same. Matian Manhunter stood out from the shadows and next to him- was that another Matian. She was young, clearly female, and bright green. A shade lighter than Martain Manhunter but still obviously Martian.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman finished his speech and walked over to Flash.

Miss Martain raised her hand in a wave, "Hi."

She sounded like every shy girl in a teenage drama movie ever. Robin didn't let him consider this and instead was thinking about adding new members. He didn't even consider having more than just the four of them. They could invite Speedy!

Kid Flash caught Robin's attention with a smirk, and Robin wondered if they were thinking the same thing. Instead Kid Flash said, "Liking this gig more every minute."

Robin sighed mentally. Why would he think that Kid Flash would think of anything logical when there was a teenaged girl in front of them. Kid Flash started the introductions and Robin responded to his name with the Rock n Roll sign. It had been what he had been listening to these last few days. Back to the topic on his mind, he felt bad for forgetting Speedy. It had been an eventful couple of days but as soon as the team was available they should invite him. And probably find him first.

"… it's cool if you forget their names." Kid Flash finished.

Miss Martian clapped her hands together like a cheerleader and Robin faintly wondered if it was a traditional movement from Martian culture, "I'm honored to be included." She spoke.

Robin followed Aqualad and Kid Flash as they went over to meet her up close, and he felt that Superboy didn't follow. As they were now a team it was important they did things together, such as meeting new members.

"Hey Superboy, come meet Miss M!" He tried using his friendliest voice. It seemed to work because Superboy approached. As Superboy approached, Miss M's shirt part of her uniform changed from white and red to black and red, imitating his uniform. Did she even realize-

"I like your shirt." She blushed and stuttered out. Superboy looked and did something amazing. A small smile curled at the edges of his mouth. That was the first time Robin had seen him do any expression except for indifference, anger and rage. He gave the big guy a smirk and nudge in the ribs. Robin smiled too. All the issues with training and becoming a team could wait because-

"Today is the day." Aqualad stated proudly.

And Robin could not agree more.


End file.
